


One Step Too Far.

by wolfsbaneheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Pre-Slash, badass!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbaneheart/pseuds/wolfsbaneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack had been running wild and Stiles had so far been able to cope with everything they'd thrown at him. That was until they stole something that made his blood boil and he knew he had to get revenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some badass Stiles- although I personally argue Stiles is always badass- and this was the first thing that came to mind. 
> 
> Hopefully someone likes it :D

Stiles was tired as he slowly walked up his driveway, his shoulder hurt where Isaac had shoulder barged him a little too hard and he was in serious need of a shower. He pulled his keys from his pocket and went to push them into the keyhole but the second his key touched the door it swung open.

Anger boiled in Stiles stomach as he stepped into his house. He threw his bag down on the floor and began to walk through each room looking for what someone might have taken, glad for what felt like the millionth time that his dad wasn’t home before he could check whether this was a normal break in or something of the werewolf variety.

His answer came when he made his way upstairs and stepped into his bedroom. It was completely trashed, his computer screen was on the floor and glass surrounded it, his shelves were hanging off the walls, his posters were slashed and paper- both school work and research- was everywhere. Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Scott’s number, staring at the triskele that was painted in blood above his bed. The spark angles of it made it clear that at least one of the alpha pack had been here.

“Stiles,” Scott said picking up after the third ring. He sounded slightly out of breath and Stiles curiosity nearly had him ask what he’d been doing but the situation in his house required all of his attention.

“You need to get to my house, one of the alphas have been in my room.” Stiles said, kicking at a shard of glass in front of his feet.. 

“What- I’ll be right there.” Scott almost growled before hanging up and Stiles was left alone staring at the mess of his room. His dad was totally going to kill him, first his phone ‘accidentally’ got smashed at lacrosse and now he would need a computer monitor. And he’d somehow have to come up with an explanation as to why someone would want to trash his room, or force himself to actually wreck some of the other rooms and make it look like a burglary. Yet another thing for him to feel guilty about and add to the quickly failing relationship between him and his dad. 

Stiles stood staring at his room until he heard Scott’s footsteps on the stairs, racing towards him and then his bedroom door flew open and Scott’s eyes flashed yellow. Scott’s eyes moved, taking in all the details before he stepped towards Stiles and squeezed his arm in what he probably thought would be a soothing gesture. Stiles smiled in thanks but he didn’t feel anything, he was too numb trying to work out why the hell they’d do this. The message behind Gerard beating him up was simple, easily understandable in trying to provoke a reaction from Scott- if Stiles had actually gone to find his friend that night before Lydia came and found him- but this wasn’t so clear. Trashing his room would annoy him but it wasn’t life threatening in the way that the alpha’s normally worked. He didn’t mysteriously disappear like the girl who helped Isaac and he didn’t have a metal pole shoved through his spine by Kali... so this was just weird. Stiles looked at Scott and found him staring at his bed, his expression caught somewhere between angry and horror.

“What?” Stiles asked, staring at his bed for something out of the ordinary. It looked just as it always did, his covers thrown back and his pillows hanging from the edge. He never bothered to make it so Scott’s sudden reaction to it being in that state only made Stiles’ stomach drop. “They didn’t-” His sentence trailed off as Scott began to nod and wow. Just wow. They seriously decided to have a little me time in his bed. The urge to punch something hit Stiles out of nowhere and the best he could do was kick at his wardrobe but not even the spike of pain in his toes would distract him from the fact that the alphas apparently just liked screwing in his bed and with him.

Stiles stood fuming as Scott slowly walked around his room, careful not to thread on anything but also making sure he had ever detail. His sniffing might normally have annoyed Stiles, because this was his space, but if it helped whoever did this then he would just have to suck it up. Scott was by the door when he froze and Stiles’ gaze focused on him as he stepped out onto the landing, his face becoming if possible more horrified. Stiles’ mouth went dry as he walked towards Scott, wondering what possibly could be worse than his room.

“What- what could possibly be worse than this?” Stiles said, throwing his arms out around him. Scott looked as if he didn’t want to answer, his features pulling with concern, but then spoke, clearly understanding that Stiles wanted to know.

“You’re parents room. They’ve been in-” Stiles didn’t wait to hear the rest of the sentence. He threw himself forwards and shook Scott’s hand off when he tried to grab his arm. Images flashed across his mind, each more horrid than the last of what he’d find as he threw back the door to where only his dad now slept. He wasn’t greeted with the grisly images of his father dead on his bed and he sighed with relief, if only for a moment. Then his brain kicked in again, wondering why the hell they’d go in here after screwing up his room. He wanted to kick himself for not checking here earlier, to concerned about his own stuff to consider his parents. But the room looked exactly the same as it always had been. Stiles could feel Scott watching him but he didn’t turn around as he slowly checked the closet, the safe was left untouched and his mom’s clothes remained on the right side just as they always had and always would. Stiles checked his dad’s draws next and nothing there seemed out of place so he made his way around the bed towards his mum’s old ones and it was only when he got to the other side that he noticed it. It was an unspoken vow between Stiles and his dad that they wouldn’t touch any of her stuff, they wouldn’t move it or hide it away and it was for the most part why nearly everything in their house that had been there when she was alive was still there. The only way something would leave was if it got broken, and even then they tried to hold onto it for as long as possible. So walking past his mother’s old dressing table Stiles instantly knew something was wrong. He knew almost instantly what they’d taken as the small bottle was one of the things Stiles would pick up when he missed her most as the smell of her perfume still somehow managed to sooth him. She’d loved that perfume and towards the end she’d worn it when she needed a boost and they’d dared to take it from him. Stiles felt his angry boil in his body, making his fingers and toes want to twitch and it took everything he had not to just explode then and there. 

He hadn’t felt as angry as this in his whole life, not when the cancer finally took him mum from him, not when Scott almost left him to drown in a pool, not over the summer with Derek when- Stiles shook himself. Their stupidity had been building up for weeks, and Stiles was certain now that this was the twins fault. They’d been stalking him for weeks, making him feel on edge as he waited for them to attack him. Stiles couldn’t believe his stupidity. They hadn’t been waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump him like he’d suspected no, they’d been waiting to find the best way to hurt him emotionally and he’d been stupid enough to go to the small bottle of perfume last week when he felt lonely. But his own guilt was nothing compared to the rage that was boiling inside of him now as he was determined they’d pay for what they’d done. They’d gone too far with this move and he would personally make sure that he’d wipe the smirks of their faces if it was the last thing he did.

* * * * * * * * 

Stiles had been on edge ever since the stupid twins had been in his house. Having to sit near them at school and not try to beat the crap out of them was almost unbearable. Stiles avoided everyone and his short temper made sure that they left him alone, even Scott had been wise enough to leave him alone when he snapped at him the first day. Stiles every moment was spent thinking of the various ways in which he might make them suffer and he poured himself over the books Deaton gave him to try and find a way. But while Scott understood that Stiles needed some time, that he’d come to him when he was ready or if he needed help the same couldn’t be said for Derek. He almost appeared to be following Stiles now, making sure he didn’t do anything stupid and it made Stiles’ anger only double. He wasn’t some weak little human who needed protecting. He could take care of himself, he’d made sure of that, and he didn’t need some emotionally constipated werewolf acting as if he was just waiting to be his knight in shining armour.

Three days had passed by the time Stiles was leaving the station and walking towards his Jeep but the floral scent that belonged to his mom's perfume made him stop. He froze before looking around but he could see nothing but darkness and the cars that belonged to the various people back inside. 

“Maybe I’m imagining it,” Stiles said walking towards his Jeep, wondering if he could risk taking another dose of adderall instead of sleeping tonight as well, and he was just by the front tire when he spotted it. He snatched the small piece of cardboard from the window wipers and instantly the smell hit him again. He turned the note over and saw an address scribbled on the back and Stiles knew it was one of the old abandoned warehouse not far from Derek’s loft. Stiles almost laughed at how perfect that was, that Derek was so close to the other alpha’s and didn’t even realise it but he couldn’t. Instead he threw himself into his Jeep and reversed so hard that his tires squealed in protest. He knew his dad would kill him for that later, moaning that he’d ruin something else that was expensive but he couldn’t make himself care. The familiar feeling of warmth was rising just under his skin and if he was honest with himself he was pretty certain he’d be dead by the end of the night. He might have magic but he was about to take on two alpha twins who could merge into one mega-alpha. The smart thing to do would be to ring the pack, have them meet up and think through a plan of what to do- if Derek even thought something so ‘trivial’ was worth fighting over that is. But Stiles never claimed to always be smart. He knew that smart people didn’t listen to police scanners at night in the hope of hearing something exciting, and he knew that smart people didn’t drag their best friends out into the preserve in the hopes of finding half a dead body. He made the wrong decisions way too often and Stiles knew that it was likely that this wrong decision was likely going to get him killed.

He just hoped that it wouldn’t be tonight.

* * * * * * * * *

The roads were empty as Stiles drove across town, the threat of a serial killer seemed to be keeping everyone off the streets as soon as the sun went down and Stiles couldn’t help but be slightly thankful for that. With no eyes on the streets no one was likely going to report a familiar blue Jeep racing down the industrial side of town and completely ignoring any red lights that tried to stop him. He didn’t need his dad getting any closer to the supernatural mess that was his life.

As Stiles hit the brakes he saw that the industrial side of town was just as creepy as ever. But he was now in front of the warehouse that held the chance to get his mom’s perfume back and offered the opportunity to avenge the twins even thinking about messing with it. So he blanked everything else out as he jumped down from his Jeep and instead focused on tring to slow his heart, which was beating fanatically against his rib cage. With each step towards the back of his Jeep a part of Stiles brain screamed at him to call Scott and Derek, to at least warn them what he was about to do but he didn’t. Instead he opened his trunk and pushed his lacrosse gear out of the way and grabbed the wooden baseball bat he’d placed inside only this morning. He’d spent the past few days pouring over Deaton’s magic books for runes and symbols that might help him and the wood almost covered in carvings that might work in increasing his limited magic. Stiles admired his handy work for a few moments before pulling it out. He straightened his back before he rested the bat against his right shoulder, and then he took one big breath before he began to walk towards the warehouse in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta so I apologise profusely for any mistakes and I also apologise for how long this second chapter has taken to write. I have done countless drafts and none of them seemed right to me- not even this one- but hopefully you like it :)

The warehouse was derelict.The stench of damp hit Stiles as soon as he walked inside and looking around he would see why. The roof had caved in and the moonlight was casting everything in shadows, but despite the darkness Stiles could still make out the moss that grew along the brick walls and the stagnant water on the concrete floor. Stiles wasn't sure what was more surprising; the fact that nobody had pulled this place down yet or the fact that werewolves could actually want to live here. The place smelt bad enough for him, he didn't want to imagine what it would smelt like to a werewolves nose.

Stiles had barely taken five steps forwards when a door opened up on the second floor. The metal scrapped across the floor and two figures came out.

"Ah tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb, so nice of you to join me." Stiles said walking towards the centre of the room, letting the bat drop from his shoulder and drag along the floor. The smart twin merely smirked as he began to walk down the metal stairs, that Stiles wouldn't have put so much faith in, but the brawny twin barked with laughter so much so that he had to hang onto the rail.

"You came here all alone Stiles," Aiden said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They turned away from each other and both began to walk towards Stiles, before they slowly began to circle him. "That wasn't very smart of you."

"I brought a bat." 

"Yes, but against werewolves that isn't going to do much... now what do you want?" 

"Give it back to me and this doesn't need to get messy." Stiles said, barely even flinching when Ethan's laughter erupted again. His heart was still beating frantically in his chest but it had slowed down slightly as the feeling of warmth began to build up slowly in his fingertips.

"Stiles, we only wanted to have some fun-"

"Not with my mom's stuff. You can mess me around all you want, touch my stuff, sleep in my bed but you don't touch her stuff." Stiles interrupted and Aiden's body language shifted immediately. Stiles remembered what Derek said about interrupting an Alpha, especially one who wasn't your own, about how you were basically signing your own death warrant and he could see why. The carefree expression Aiden had been wearing a few mere seconds ago was gone and replaced with one that was as cold and hard as marble. His eyes were bright red as they glared at him and his lip curled backwards from it's smile to revealed his long, sharp teeth. But now the feeling of warmth had began to spread like fire within him, no longer trapped within his fingertips but travelling through his veins, giving him the confidence he needed. His heart beat was almost normal now.

"Oh Stiles, we only wanted a bit of fun... in fact Ethan, why don't you prove my point." Aiden smiled wickedly before clicking his clawed fingers and Stiles began to mutter the inscription from the book under his breath. "You don't have enough magic to save you Stiles," Aiden laughed out, "But go ahead and try. It will make this much more fun." The warmth finally met his core and Stiles couldn't help but smile. Deaton had been very specific when he agreed to show Stiles how to 'tap in' to his spark. It was only to use, he said, when he was in real danger and when no one knew he was in trouble. He was worried about Stiles' magic, the way it began in his fingertips before travelling around his body and finally reaching his core... it wasn't supposed to do that. Magic was supposed to be centred within you and the fact that his wasn't made it unreliable and dangerous. But caution was pointless, Stiles was done with caution. He wanted the danger that came with his magic, it was raw and unrefined and it would definitely teach the two idiots in front of him never to mess with his mom's stuff again.

Ethan's smirk was only getting broader the closer he got and Stiles tightened his grip on his bat before bringing it back behind his head. His expression of determination had Ethan in stitches as he lunged forwards but the second Stiles brought the bat down and it touched his skin he was howling. Aiden's eyes flew open as he saw his brother on the floor, rolling around in agony. It wasn't hard to see why he could be confused. Stiles had barely even touched Ethan with the thing, it had barely caught his right forearm but that was all that he needed. Aiden's expression became one of pure horror as he watched his brother's forearm slowly began to glow with bright blue light ruins, that began to slowly cut their way into his skin. Looking down Stiles couldn't help but smile when he saw that his bat was glowing with the same intense blue colour of Ethan's arm. It was the colour of burning wolfsbane. Stiles couldn't help but feel slightly proud that he'd managed to make the whole thing work, made the wolfsbane he'd laced his bat in had stay in place with his magic.

"I did warn you. I didn't want this to get messy." Stiles said, bring the bat to rest back up against his shoulder....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic!Stiles.... I think I remember someone saying they wanted this in the comments, so if you did I hope you enjoyed this :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta so this was only proof read by me but it's longer than previous ones so hopefully that will make up for any mistakes :)
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Stiles wasn’t sure how he expected Aiden to react. Aiden and Ethan’s relationship was weird; he hadn’t seen them apart in the whole two months that they’d been in Beacon Hills. They went to school together, they played lacrosse together and he’d even seen them go into the bathroom together once. No one else agreed with him thought when Stiles said they were rocking the Jamie and Cersi vibe… yet there was something about the way that Aiden was always in charge, the way he acted superior to Ethan that made Stiles question his loyalty.

So it was understandable that he had no idea how the guy would react to seeing his brother rolling around on the floor in agony. Which Ethan was doing while completely shifted into his beta form, with his yellow eyes staring at Stiles. Stiles looked towards Aiden and found that his eyes were focused completely on his brother, taking in the marks that were slowly increasing on his skin and the black liquid that was now slowly beginning to weep from his wounds. Stiles knew then how he’d react, he’d do anything to make his brothers pain stop. It was like he would have done anything to stop someone from hurting Scott.

“Fix him,” Aiden ordered, dropping down next to Ethan and trying to keep him still, obviously hoping that would help. Stiles couldn’t help but watch with fascination at how cautious Aiden was at touching his brother. He’d seen the guy’s handiwork on Boyd and careful was something that Aiden clearly had to think about. But the hands were on his brother’s skin, his touch was so light it was as if his brother was something he revered- something that he might sullen by even touching.

“No, I think I like him like this.” Stiles said, surprising even himself when his heartbeat didn’t even falter. That was new. Stiles had no problem with making the tough choices, he knew who he cared about and would do anything to protect them. While Scott tried to save everyone like the hero that he was, Stiles tried to save the important people… he wasn’t sure exactly what that said about him and truthfully he didn’t want to know. It worked for him and that was all that mattered. But he’d normally at least feel slightly guilty about his decision but staring down at Ethan he felt nothing. Which struck him as strange as Stiles knew Ethan, he had chemistry and lacrosse with the guy and he felt nothing for the guy suffering at his feet. Ethan was coughing up black goo now and the way he was clawing at the floor told Stiles that whatever he was feeling was not pleasant. The feeling of pride joined the warmth of the magic running in Stiles veins because Ethan deserved this. He’d been apart of totally destroying Boyd and leaving him dead, he knew what happened to Erica and yet wouldn’t reveal anything, he’d totalled the McCall’s car, he’d happy stood by and watched as Derek got injected with wolfsbane. The guy was a dick and Stiles knew that he totally deserved the pain.

“Reverse the spell Stiles.” Stiles barely registered that Aiden’s voice came from behind him before he felt claws digging into his shoulder. He felt them tear at his shirt and how they dug into his skin as he was pulled backwards. Then Aiden was throwing him. The bat fell from his hand instantly and in the few seconds it took for Stiles to crash into one of the many concrete pillars supporting the warehouse; Stiles decided that werewolves seriously needed to stop throwing him into things. Pain shot up his back, through his body and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He spat it out as waited for his eyes to stop rolling so he could focus on Aiden again. Because being blind with a very pissed off was a seriously stupid idea. But Stiles tried to ignore the small voice in his head that said none of what he was doing was a good idea that nothing he could do would result in him getting his mom’s perfume bottle back and then going home. Because nothing the small voice said mattered. He didn’t care. So what if he died trying to get it back. At least h would have died doing something.

“Stop messing around Stiles and fix him.” Aiden’s face loomed in front of Stiles, his eyes glowing yellow and his expression pained.

“No.” Aiden’s hand came out of nowhere and Stiles felt the wetness of his blood on his cheek as it opened. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. Did Aiden seriously think this was the way to make him play ball? That beating him up would work. Not anymore. Not while the magic flowing through his veins made it impossible to feel anything but it’s fire as it run threw him. Its power masked everything else, making him feel numb as his skin tingled with the energy flowing inside of him. Laughing, of course, clearly wasn’t the smartest of moves as Aiden’s rage reached boiling point. But Stiles just remained slumped against the concrete as he tore at him, slashing at his chest, his arms and his face. Stiles felt his magic clawing underneath his skin as his blood to run down his body, it was waiting to burst from his skin and blow everything apart but he had to wait until the right time. He could get the bottle back if he just waited…

Stiles knew that Aiden wouldn’t get tired of cutting him up, he was a werewolf after all, but he would get bored… and he did. Throwing his head back he roared and stormed back to his brother’s side. Ethan was barely moving now, the black goo falling from his mouth as his jaw was slack. The sight of anyone of the floor like that should fill someone with the urge to help them, Stiles knew that much, but he realised that now was his only chance.

“Ethan’s not looking so good, is he? Shame really but then again you messed with my stuff and attacked my friends so I guess he got what he deserved.” Stiles said, ignoring the pressure in his lungs as he spoke. It felt all wrong, like they wanted to collapse and his breathing felt completely shot. He was a mess.

Aiden’s head snapped back towards Stiles, his eyes glowing as he stalked forwards. Stiles visualised the the magic inside of him, visualised it waiting underneath his skin and prayed that this would work. Deaton’s book said it rarely did, and only for people who were most responsive to magic, but Stiles knew that without the way his magic he worked he would have long since been unconscious. Or dead. That had to mean something, didn’t it?

Stiles watched as Aiden walked towards him, he was only five steps away now. Four. Three. Two. One. Aiden thrust his clawed hand towards his chest and as soon as Stiles felt the claws cut into his skin, the magic burst from him. Aiden’s eyes flew open and he looked down at his arm where his veins began to light up as energy flowed through his body. Stiles watched the golden lines appear with fascination and watched as Aiden stepped backwards and stared at his arms in horror.  
“What did you do?!” He screamed, falling down next to Ethan. 

“Magic. Duh.” Stiles said, and then Aiden’s body began to shake. His body was covered in the golden lines and as much as Stiles wanted to stay and watch as the magic consumed him, he couldn’t. He didn’t know who long it would be until some other alpha showed up, and after killing two of their own he did not want to be found this vulnerable.  
Dragging himself across the warehouse was torture. Although his body didn’t hurt yet, he could feel the way his wounds stretched as he used to concrete pillar to pull himself upwards. It was gross. But somehow he made it across to the stairs. Holding onto the rail Stiles began to climb, the rough metal scraping against his skin until he reached the second floor. Stiles knew he didn’t have long until he crashed as his wounds were beginning to throb but he was so close. Stiles stood in front of the only door on the level and took a deep breath, the bottle had to be inside. He stepped forwards, and used the last bit of his energy to throw the door open. He fell forwards into the room and found himself in a long since abandoned office. There was a filling cabinet in the corner of the room, a long since dead potted plant on the small window which flooded the room with moonlight. In the centre of the room there was a desk, on top of which sat a seriously out of date computer, dusty papers and his mum’s perfume bottle. 

Stiles could hear his heart racing as he slowly stepped towards the desk. He almost couldn’t believe that he’d actually done it and he wiped his hands, which were covered in his own blood on his jeans before he reached out and grasped the bottle. The glass was cool against his skin like he remembered for the first few seconds but then his hand felt as though it was on fire. Suddenly he could feel everything, every cut into his skin, the blood as it continued to leak from his body, every blow he’d taken and his knees gave way.   
In the few seconds before he fell unconscious, Stiles realised that it was a trap. Somehow that touching the bottle had stopped his magic and the alphas had planned it all along.

But then his vision blurred and he fell into darkness…


	4. The Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' actions lead to a surprising reaction from the alphas, the proposition of a truce. The only problem is that Stiles' isn't sure he can do what they ask and complete their one condition; wake Aiden back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a truly horrible person for taking this long and I can only apologise from the bottom of my heart. University is seriously the worst for killing all your free time and I got stupid ill last year (and obviously had to focus on getting better, and so my fic writing disappeared). 
> 
> That being said, here is the last chapter! And it's just in time for Christmas. I hope you enjoy it and would love to see what you think. 
> 
> Again, sorry for taking so long and thank you so much for reading!

The next thing Stiles was aware of was hot pain across his chest. He groaned, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes before opening his eyes. He’d expected to find himself in the warehouse, not in Deaton’s backroom. Stiles felt a flush rising over his skin when he realised someone had stripped him from the waist up to attend his wounds, which was stupid because he didn’t have boobs or anything but still. Being surrounded by muscly werewolves would give anyone a complex. 

“What did you do?” Derek’s voice made Stiles jump. Stiles tried to crane his neck to see him but that ended up pulling on his chest so he just gave up and slumped back down onto the gurney.

“They deserved it.” Stiles said crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I didn’t ask why, I asked what? Ethan wants your throat, and Aiden’s not woken up yet.” Derek’s voice was neutral but Stiles could swear he was impressed. Because, hello, the tiny human managed to actually do something to a werewolf.

“Good. Maybe he’ll stay unconscious so he can’t touch what isn’t his.” Stiles said, brain to mouth filter forgetting that he didn’t actually want to tell Derek he’d gone postal over his mum’s perfume bottles. 

“Did he touch you?” Derek growled and before Stiles knew it, he was being manhandled off of the gurney into a standing position. He watched as Derek’s red eyes traced over his body and tried not to squirm. Stiles had imagined Derek looking him all over, but in completely different circumstances. Derek’s eyebrow twitched and shit, Stiles remembered that he could smell emotions and for a moment was jealous of Aiden. 

“No, he didn’t do anything to me so chill with your alpha werewolf bullshit. I need to go and get my-“ Stiles tried to pull himself free of Derek’s grip but found himself being held steady. Stiles had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from doing something stupid like punching Derek in his stupidly pretty face. He already had a busted up chest to hide from his dad, he doubted a broken hand would be so easy.

“They’re coming here,” Scott said stepping into the backroom. Derek let go of Stiles immediately and then Stiles found himself in one of the biggest hugs of his life.

“Ow, Scott, totally messed up chest here buddy.” Stiles grumbled out and Scott practically threw himself backwards.

“Dude, I’m sorry. I forgot- are you okay? Allison saw you driving towards old town and she called as soon as she saw Ethan and Aiden arrive.” Scott looked pretty terrified and Stiles felt a pang of guilt. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. But what do you mean ‘they’re coming here’?” Stiles asked, because facing the alpha pack seemed like the stupidest thing to do. Unless he wanted to die a long and extremely painful death- which hell no, Stiles wanted death by an orgy or something equally amazing. Death by werewolf was 100% not on his list.

“Deucalion found Derek and organised a meeting. He should be here any minute-“ Scott began to explain looking as though he thought the meeting was the worst idea possible, and Stiles couldn’t help but agree.

“-You scared them. They want to organise a truce, apparently.” Derek interrupted but he sounded far from convinced. “The mountain ash should keep you safe, so stay on this side of the counter.” Derek ordered and Stiles opened his mouth to say that he’d be living this side of the counter from now on when both Derek and Scott froze. Clearly the alpha pack had arrived.

Scott threw Stiles a t-shirt which he hastily pulled over his head before following him out into the reception. Deaton was sat in a chair by the receptionist’s computer, unsurprisingly looking as though absolutely nothing could possibly go wrong. 

“Derek, Scott, Stiles- a pleasure as always.” Deucalion said as he fixed his sunglasses. Stiles snorted and Kali’s glare could have killed. “I won’t mess around here, as I know we’re all busy people but this nonsense has got to stop-“

“You mean attacking us?” Stiles snapped. Scott’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, a warning to keep quiet but Stiles was done. He was fed up of the supernatural creatures of the week turning up and thinking they could just do shit like this. 

“We only were testing Derek’s pack’s loyalty, Stiles, and I must say you have shown great loyalty. I don’t know what spell exactly you’ve placed on Aiden but he’s not waking up for any stimuli.” Stiles didn't want to imagine what kind of 'stimuli' they'd tested.

“Well, let’s just hope it doesn’t rely on true loves kiss, or he’s screwed.” Stiles can feel the pulsing energy under his skin again, itching to get out of him and cross the room. He can see what it could do, how it could blast the alphas into Deaton’s wall or do worse things, things that make Stiles shudder.

“I am sure that is not the case, all things can be reversed. Now, Derek- shall we agree a truce?”

“Get on with it.” Derek growled and Stiles caught a flash of amusement cross Deaton’s face. 

“Fine, well I agree that my pack and I shall henceforth leave Beacon Hills unless invited back by you, returning the items that Aiden took from Stiles, as long as he returns Aiden to his former self.” Deucalion smiled and Stiles felt his stomach drop. He didn’t know how to return Aiden to his former self, he didn’t even know what he’d done to him. 

“A fair deal for both sides.” Deaton said from his seat. “Do you agree, Derek?” 

“Yes. I want you gone before sunset.” He barked at Deucalion and the others. 

“Of course, of course. We won’t stay a moment longer than necessary. Now Stiles, we’ll place the bottles on the counter and you can check them. Then we expect Aiden to be returned to normal. Ethan, go and wait outside with him to check that Stiles keeps his word.” Ethan didn’t even look in Stiles’ direction before throwing the door open and disappearing outside. 

“I recommend thinking clearly about what you want when you touch the bottles, Stiles.” Deaton said as Stiles approached the counter. Even with the mountain ash protecting him, he still felt wary approaching Deucalion whose happy expression was sending alarm bells ringing in Stiles’ head. 

“As good as before, I promise.” Deucalion set the three perfume bottles down onto the counter, making sure to show each one was undamaged. “And I must say, they do smell lovely.” Derek growled from behind Stiles’ shoulder and Deucalion backed away. Stiles tried to focus on the power he felt under his skin, the itching sensation as it burned in his veins. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Aiden waking up, the golden lines he’d seen on his skin returning to normal and fading from existence as he reached out at touched the nearest bottle. He felt the magic leave his fingertips like a burst of energy and opened his eyes to see Deucalion nodding.

“Wonderful, Stiles- Aiden appears to have woken. Pack Hale, we apologise for any harm done and wish you well. Come Kali, let us leave.” Deucalion held out his arm and Kali growled in Stiles direction before taking it and walking with Deucalion out of the vets. Ennis followed behind with a unhappy expression and it was only when he’d disappeared through the door that Stiles could breath again normally.

“You did it.” Scott said shaking Stiles’ arm excitedly. “You actually got rid of them!” Stiles couldn’t help but smile at Scott’s ecstatic expression. “I need to tell Allison,” Scott said pulling his phone from his pocket and vaulting over the counter and heading towards the door. Stiles watched him go, part of him wondering if that was exactly smart- treaty withstanding or not- but he was too tired to do much of anything. 

“You could have died.” Derek says from behind Stiles, dragging him out of his fantasy of a warm shower and his bed. Stiles turns and faces Derek and is surprised to see actual concern on his face. 

“It would have gotten rid of the alpha pack though, so all’s well that ends well.” Stiles tried to joke but Derek’s eyes flashed red and he backed Stiles against the counter.

“No, Stiles, not ‘all’s well that ends well’. You would have been dead- I would- your dad would have lost his mind. Didn’t you think about that?” Derek growled and Stiles blinked back the stinging sensation in his eyes. 

“They took my mum’s perfume bottles Derek, you get that- right? I had to get them back. They were her favourites and they could tell, and they tried to take them away from me.”

“You shouldn’t have gone after them alone.” 

“Well that much is clear to me now, but I wasn’t exactly thinking straight Derek.”

“Next time, you call for back-up.” Derek ordered and Stiles knew that he was right, that running on pure rage would have him buried underground before he’d graduated high school so he nodded.

“Fine, I Stiles Stilinksi promise to call for backup, now can you back off? I need to go shower and sleep. Maybe not in that order.” Stiles was relieved when Derek actually did step back. That was until he pulled his keys from his pocket and had them snatched away.

“Whoa what the hell, give them back!” Stiles said trying to take the keys back from Derek but Derek just rolled his eyes at Stiles before walking through the counter door and towards the door.

“You’re not driving in that state. I’m driving you home.”

“Oh like hell are you driving my baby!” Stiles said, throwing open the counter and racing after Derek before he could put his paws on the Jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me late last night, and I'm not exactly sure where it might go. So any suggestions or ideas would be welcome :)


End file.
